


Paulie are you ok?

by dude_im_hella_tired



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, The Beatles - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_im_hella_tired/pseuds/dude_im_hella_tired
Summary: there's something wrong with Paul, John needs to find out what.





	Paulie are you ok?

“Paulie? What’s wrong?” john asked the younger lad ”hm? Oh nothing” Paul speaks up looking at john's dark brown eyes “well not for nothing Paul, but i wouldn't call staring at your guitar without playing it, nothing” the older man says taking a sit next to Paul “oh, it's really nothing just thinking about stuff” the younger lad looks back at his guitar playing a few strings, knowing if he looks at john in the eye, he’ll know that he’s lying “Paul...” john knew, he knew something was wrong with his best friend, he grabs Paul's chin forcing him to look at him, john and Paul always shared long stares, letting themselves into each other, maybe that's what got Paul to fall in love with john anyway ”johnny..i'm fine ” Paul said grabbing john's hand and removing it from his chin, not wanting to let go of the hand, he does anyway “Paul-” the older man was interrupted Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away~ Paul sang as john looked at him, pain in his eyes, Paul knew that not telling john how he felt made him feel bad but if he knew, he probably would never talk to Paul again Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday~ he looked at john turning away from his guitar, looked at him in the eyes as if he wanted to tell him but couldn’t “jo-” Paul was interrupted Suddenly 'm not half the man I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me Oh, yesterday came suddenly~ john finished the song, and there they were sitting in silence, just them “johnny, i-i” Paul struggles with his words, heart in his throat and the fear john will leave him and he’ll have to explain to Geo and Richie why he’s gone “yeah macca?” the older man looked in Paul's eyes, it was his eyes...they always made him melt “i love you, john...” Paul said still looking at john's eyes trying to figure out if what he saw in them was disgust or not…”macca, haha i-i-” john chuckled nervously, truth be told he loved Paul more than any other bird, he just couldn’t put it into words, Paul's eyes began to water as he knew his world was over, but he didn't want to look away from john's eyes, he needed one good look before being thrown out of his life for good “macca...Paul you are very special..” john trailed off, he didn't know how to tell Paul he loved him more than anything in his life “i- i...i love you more than any other bird out there” the younger man said finally getting his words straight and grabbing his hand off his guitar “i love you more than you could ever know” john said giving Paul's hand a slight kiss “John!” Paul laughed as tears escaped his eyes, nothing could express the way he felt right now, his best friend loved him back and he wasn't going to lose him “c’mere ya old slag” john said hugging Paul “oi bloody hell, johnny” Paul shouted, laughing and checking if his guitar was still ok “be careful with it johnny” Paul said standing up and putting it back on it's stand, “john i-” suddenly he felt lips on his, john's lips, after a few seconds they let go, Paul is standing there face red and hair a mess “it was just a kiss Paul, and yet you look like you've been well fucked” john chuckles, making Paul snap out of his daze and laugh with john, a few seconds of silence “i love ya johnny” “love ya too, macca”.

 

first fic, sorry if its kinda bad skskksks


End file.
